


The kind ones have crystal hearts

by Green_Demoness



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Animal Death, Awkward Flirting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Kormac, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Demoness/pseuds/Green_Demoness
Summary: Li Ming has been desperately trying to capture the attention of Kormac and always failing in doing so. Until they have to stay a night in the Blood Marsh, then the Wizard discovers of what Kormac's suffering heart is made of.





	The kind ones have crystal hearts

**Author's Note:**

> The events on this fic happens on Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls and may contain some spoilers.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistake! (English isn't my first language)

* * *

 

     The Wizard and Kormac crossed the Blood Marsh when the sun started setting on the horizon. They had battled up their way through Terror Bats and the Bogan creatures. Their clothes were soaked in blood and sweat. They needed to find a safe place to rest, or they would end up passing out from exhaustion, turning into easy prey for the monsters hidden in the shadows. The Nephalem points to a cave nearby a river. Since they were in the middle of nowhere, that was the closest of a roof to sleep under they would find. Kormac takes the stream to fill up his canteen and wash his dusty face.

    - I think you will need a bath, Templar.

    - You too - laughs Kormac.

     Li Ming aims his hands to the water, casting a disintegration spell on the waters where it forms a small lake. The surface boils for some seconds and a hot steam surge in the air.

    - I don’t know you, but I like my baths hot.

     The Wizard takes off his clothes and enters the water, while Kormac looks around for twigs to make a bonfire. He knew the fire could keep them warm and keep away some vile creature from their makeshift camp.

    - Leave it and come into the water, Kormac. It won’t stay warm for a long time.

    - There’s no problem. I can wait for your finish, Nephalem.

    - Don’t be shy, just come.

     The Templar leaves the wood near the entrance of the cave and approaches the river. Li Ming was in a chest-deep water, and his wet black hair ran down his shoulders. Kormac takes his eyes off the man sheepishly and starts undoing the belts which hold his armor together. When he finally enters the water, he notices the Nephalem eyes skimming his chest, rising to his mouth and then settling in his eyes. Kormac can’t stop himself from blushing. That intense stare disturbed him as if it could enter his soul. For some time, he closes his eyes, letting the hot water relaxes his muscle and avoid Nephalem’s look.

     A rumble on the water makes him shoot his eyes open scared, and he feels the Wizard’s fingers over his lips, silencing him. Li Ming whispers to him that he had heard a noise. The eyes of the Nephalem lock on a trembling shape behind a bush. With an elegant hand movement, he electrocutes the creature, that was nothing but a harmless deer, curious with the fire.

   - Well, I think I got our dinner tonight.

   - That’s nice of your part, Nephalem - laughing again.

   - Call me just Li.

     Kormac feels the Nephalem was almost sat on his lap and moves away to make space between their bodies. The Wizard notices it and smiles with a mysterious air. He runs his hands on his back and makes a grimace of pain.

   - Are you okay? - asks Kormac, worried.

   - I think I hit my back with too much force when we got hurled by the arcane explosion of that demon. Can you see if is there any wound?

    Kormac touches the spotless and spotless skin in search of any bone out of place or cut. Apparently, there was nothing out of order, maybe it was the result of awkward movement.

    - There’s nothing. At least not visible.

    - Look again. Near the ribs, it seems to have a strange bump.

    The Nephalem bites his lips on excitation when he feels the warrior’s calloused hands running over his skin. He could feel a superhuman force on those fingers, even when they touched with suavity. Li knew his back was excellent, but wanted a pretext to get closer to the Templar. Since their departure from New Tristam, he had been giving hints of his interests, but for some reason Kormac hasn’t acted on his longing stares. Not negatively and nor positively. He was trying to be subtle - the most subtle that a flashy wizard could be - to not scare him away, yet he felt it was time to take on a more direct approach.

    - I don’t feel anything different, Li.

    - Maybe it just my impression - laughing - You had dried blood on your hair. Do you want me to help you clean it?

    - Oh, there is no need. I can do it myself.

    - Come on, a little help doesn’t hurt.

 

     The Wizard runs his fingers through Kormac’s chestnut hair, massaging the scalp. Kormac feels himself relaxing under the touch of the Nephalem.

 

    - Did you never felt like letting your hair grow, Kormac?

    - The Order didn't allowed it. It was necessary to keep it short.

    - Like the Crusaders?

    - Not that much - laughs - Just enough to it doesn’t turn into an advantage to the enemies.

    - I think I didn’t understood.

    - Well, in the battlefront, you can get caught by your hair and losing any condition of defending yourself.

   - What do you think of my hair?

   - You keep it tied, so there isn’t such a problem.

   - I mean, do you like it? Oh, I… - averting his eyes from the Nephalem - I think it is very well-cared.

 

    Li sighs silently in frustration. Something, he could not believe on how oblivious and innocent the Templar could be. He felt himself one step far from forcefully kissing Kormac, but he knew better the Templar would run away from him. The Wizard would try respecting his time and rhythm, even if that almost drives him crazy. 

   - You should take care of your hair too. It is too beautiful to be always hidden under that helmet.

   - I… will think about it.

     They leave the water when a cold wind start howling through the forest. Kormac kept his back turned at the Nephalem, avoiding visual contact while they were still nude. After putting on his pants, he feels a hand tracing a line on his back, making him turn, scared. When his eyes met Nephalem’s ones, that kept his hand on him, this time on his chest. Li was wearing his tunic open, revealing the dark skin yet hot from the waters.

    - You have so many scars…

    - They are the result of many years of battle… but they are good mementos.

    - I don’t know how the mark of a nearly fatal wound could be a good souvenir.

    - Between us, the Templars, a scar is the proof that we had fought a valuable enemy, and, mainly, that he had survived it.

    - It makes sense. But I rather you in one piece. I will ask Haedrig to make a new armor to you. One more resistant to damage.

    - That is really kind of you, Nephalem.

   - Drop the title, Kormac. Call me just Li.

   - So, Li.

 

     The Wizard can’t stop himself from smiling on hearing his name on Templar’s lips. While Kormac was cleaning the deer, Li was arranging the twigs and rocks to form a fire to cook it. Again, the Nephalem looks at the warrior’s strong hands. His own hands were soft from the years of studies with books and enchantments. His fingers were as long as his nails. He closed his eyes for a second and imagined those hands squeezing his flesh, grasping his hair and entwining on his fingers and touching him to the ecstasy.

     Kormac takes him out of his trance when the meat was done and is surprised by the lustful eyes on his and a smile that dripped honey. The Templar’s mantra ran through his mind. _Faith is my shield. Faith is my shield. Faith is my shield_. He knew how much the Nephalem messed up with his head and how much he should avoid him to keep up his oath.

    - Kormac, are you happy with your life outside the Order?

   - Well, living under the threat of Malthael isn’t one of most cheering lives, but the possibility of defeating him makes me happy. And you, Li?

   - I miss the old carefree days, but I can’t deny I like the battle. If in the end of all this, I wanted to go back to Xiansai, would you go along with me?

   - Well, I will go anywhere evil needs to be destroyed. If our paths cross, why not?

   - Good. I don’t want to lose your companionship.

 

     Kormac looks at the ground, shy and wordless. It was the first time someone had said that liked his company, most of the time he was described as a valiant soldier. When he lifts his eyes, the Nephalem was brushing his long black locks. The warrior is hypnotized by the soft and shiny texture.

    - Do you want me to brush your hair?

   - What? - out of stupor - No! I mean, there is no need.

     But the Nephalem ignores his words and sits besides him, softly brushing the light bristles over Kormac’s hair. The Templar doesn’t dare to move, being caught by the touch on his shoulder. On this, the Wizard turns his body, taking his face with both hands.

    - You really look better with short hair. It makes your features stand out.

    The Nephalem strokes his fingers on Kormac’s jawline, feeling the first stubbles of beard scratching his skin. Then, he puts a rebel strand behind the Templar’s ear and lows his fingertips to the other man’s lips. Kormac feels a spark invading his body, mixing up his thoughts and stopping his breathing. He backs a little from the Nephalem, letting the tension dissipates into the air. The Wizard also notices it and tries to cut the cringeworthy silence by taking a silk sachet out of his pocket.

    - There is something I want to gift you.

    - A gift? For me? There was no need…

    - I want you to keep something.

     From inside the sachet, he takes out a necklace made of gold and adorned with a green stone pendant. The stone shafts seemed to wave with the fire light.

    - It is a lucky charm.

    - Thank you so much. I don’t know how to retribute.

    - You don’t need to do it. Or better, use it. It will make me happy.

 

    Kormac looks at the piece. It didn’t seem like it was from the treasure chests found along the way nor from Shen’s hand. It was a very delicate design and looked it was from far lands. He himself wasn’t used to wear no kind of jewel. Not even the magical ones. Any kind of decorative accessory was frowned upon by the Order. However, it was something so beautiful and so kindly given that he was unable to refuse it.

    - Let me put it on you.

    The Nephalem’s hands trails behind his neck, closing the dainty clasp. He arranges the stone in the center of the Templar’s chest, admiring it too.

    - It matches your eyes.

 

     Kormac’s eyes met the Wizard’s ones again. Li closes the distance between them and brushes his lips on Kormac’s, testing his reaction. He didn’t flee, but also don’t advance. Li starts kissing with more passion, holding the side of his face. The Templar’s chapped lips feels like fire and roses to the Wizard. He had kissed many other people before, but kissing the shy warrior was something that he never felt before. Kormac raises his hands to touch the Nephalem, but stops mid-air around Li’s shoulders. Kormac breaks the kiss. His face was completely red, but something else was revolving inside him.

    - I… I can’t. I’m sorry.

    - Why not? - Li, taken aback.

    - They will… Not again! Please.

     Kormac hides his face behind his hands and shrinks with guilty.

    - Kormac? What is going on? No one is going to hurt you!

     Li Ming feels his heart breaking when he reaches to touch Kormac, and he winces again.

    - Kormac? I’m here. There is nothing to fear.

     One of warrior’s green eyes shows from behind his fingers, and he slowly uncovers his face, even more ashamed than the time they kissed.

     - I’m very sorry, Li. A bad memory took over me. I didn’t mean to upset you…

     - Shhh - touching his lips - I who apologize. I didn’t want to recall anything bad. If you want me to stop, I will understand.

     Kormac lows his eyes to the ground illuminated by the fire and holds the Nephalem’s hands, stroking soothing circles over the knots of his fingers.

    - I like you, Li. But something prevents me from getting close to you.

    - Is it the Order? You’re a free man now, Kormac.

    - I know it doesn’t exist anymore, but it isn’t so simple.

    - If you need to speak what is your heart, feel free.

 

     Kormac smiles and sighs. Even after so many years, that still haunted his thoughts. He felt he would never trust anyone enough to tell that secret, but the Wizard was being sincere. The Nephalem would not judge him and, maybe, could help him to cure that wound. When Kormac joined the Order, he was no older than 20 years old. He was always surrounded by masters and brothers, but there was a young man who tinkered with his heart. His presence alone could make Kormac feel butterflies on his stomach. For a long time, he could not understand what was that feeling. One day, he and that young man were ready to go back their quarters, when he pulls Kormac by the hand to behind a dark column and kiss him fervently. Kormac feels his heart pounds fast, but not of fear, but with an unknown energy that runs across every centimeter of his body. From that day on, they stole stealthy kisses until one of their superiors found them. They were severely beaten and were separated from each other. Kormac never more saw the young man and promised to never fall in love with someone again.

     In the end of his narrative, Kormac still kept his eyes turned away from the Nephalem, who were holding his hand, soothing him.

    - By Akarat! What horrible thing that had done to you! That’s not your fault, Kormac. Don’t let their blindness rot your life away.

    - I know they don’t exist anymore and shouldn’t maintain any power over me, but I still couldn’t get over it.

    - It’s not an easy thing and it’s okay if it takes some time to heal. I can understand it may be difficult for you, but don’t let that cloud your heart. I am not saying this just because I like you, but because I know this kind of suffering very well and I don’t want you to suffer like I did.

    - Thank you, Li. I think you are the first person I’ve ever told it. It means a lot.

    The Nephalem raises the Templar’s hands and lay a kiss over them. His eyes were sincere and held an admiring look.

    - You can always count on me as the same way I am always counting on you.

    - I’m your shield and you’re my swor…- thinking better - well, my magic?

    - We can get over it one step by time, Kormac. We can let this in the past and move forward.

    - I am not sure on how we will do it, Nephalem.

    - We have a long path to wade yet. We will find out how along the way.

 

     The bonfire had long turned into embers, and the light colors of dawn were surging in the sky. The Nephalem and the Templar were sleeping side by side, but Kormac’s heart wasn’t weighting ton of molten iron anymore. For the first time in his life, he could know what true freedom was like.

**Author's Note:**

> I expropriated Li-Ming's name to this Male Wizard. No Regrets 
> 
> One deer was hurt in the making of this fic
> 
> My baby boy Kormac deserves more love (and better) on Diablo 3


End file.
